


I Will Sleep

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, No specific pairing, Open to Interpretation, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess that'll be forever then</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is open to interpret completely, it has no specific pairing, but I wrote it with monaboyd in mind. You can choose who is speaking, what they mean by it etc. I was in a foul mood writing this, so it's angst overload. Enjoy :3

I will sleep, I will sleep until I wake up with you in my arms again.

I will sleep until I can feel your warm breath on my skin again.

I will sleep until I can taste the sweat on the back of your neck again.

I will sleep until I can smell you again, heady? Spicy? Vanilla. 

I will sleep until I can hear your voice whisper in my ear again.

I will sleep until there is no longer a grave bearing your name.

_I.Will.Sleep. ___

__I guess that'll be forever then._ _


End file.
